Mating season
by Tashimaru1
Summary: Inuyasha is going through mating season, what happens? Darker story! I dont own inuyasha...ugh.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha had been in a bad mood all day. Kagome was sick of it and went to the hotsprings to relax. She shrugged off sangos offer to go with her. Sango seemed a bit worried, but kagome didn't notice as she walked off. Inuyasha had stalked off some time earlier, going for a walk. Kagome sighed as she started to undress and paused. She felt like she was being watched. She looked around and didn't see anything. As she started to slip off her shirt and skirt, she thought she heard growling. She looked around again and saw nothing. As she pulled her bra and panties off, she was pulled backwards, causing her to cry out.

 **lemon**

She turned and saw inuyasha, fully demon growling down at her. She panicked and leaned up to try to kiss him "well this worked before.' She thought as she kissed him. Instead of turning back to normal, inuyasha continued to growl and pulled her closer. She wondered why he wasnt changing back when she felt something hard pressing against her thigh. She suddenly realized why he had been in such a bad mood and why he was fully demon without being pissed off. 'Oh fuck.' She thought as inuyasha pulled her even closer, 'its mating season! And me fighting with him earlier made his demon side think i was vying for dominance.' "Inuyasha!" She yelled, trying to get his attention, "inuyasha, snap out of it!" She struggled against him, but this made it worse. Inuyashas demon side took this as a show of dominance and snarled at her, making her freeze. He growled in approval and dipped his head to her chest.

Kagome gasped as he took her into his mouth, sucking on her nipple, his fangs scrapeing against it. She said again "Inuyasha! Stop! Snap out of it!" He growled in response, sucking harder. His demon side sensed her fear but sensed her arousal underneath it, causing him to lose any control he previously had, her scent making him think that she wanted him. He left her chest and pulled her legs around his shoulders and standing up, making her screech in alarm. He took her womanhood into his mouth and started licking and sucking on her. Kagome was trying to get him to stop, but he only pulled her further into his mouth. Her arousal was stronger here but he could still sense her fear. He didnt understand why she was afraid and continued to suck on her faster, thinking maybe he was just not going fast enough. She tried to pull away again and he held her fast, snarling about her apparent show of dominance. He put her down on the ground and she tried to push him away, making him snarl again. His claws dug into her arm, twisting it and leaving a bruise. Realizing that pushing him away was making the dominance thing worse, she stopped pushing and fell to her knees, bowing low before him in the inu position of releasing all dominance against him. She realized she had no chance against him. He growled in approval and went behind her, pulling her up until he was at her entrance.

She couldn't do anything as he slid into her, coming to her barrier. He pulled out and thrusted back in hard, breaking it. She cried from the pain and the knowledge of what inuyasha had unwillingly done to her. Inuyasha pulled out again and thrusted back in, all control gone as he started pounding into her. She kneeled there as he pounded, mad at herself for feeling pleasure from this. She had wanted and lusted for him, but not like this. As his thrusts grew faster deeper and more desperate, she leaned her chest onto the grass, causing him to go in deeper and growl in approval and satisfaction. His demon took this as a sign of her submitting to his dominance at last, and in response to that, leaned to her neck as he thrusted, biting her neck and piercing it. She cried out as she orgasmed beneath him. He thrusted at inhuman speed as she came, making him spray inside her, holding her hips brutally against him, causing bruises to appear as he shuddered in ecstasy inside of her. He finally released her as he pulled out, rolling onto his back and passing out immediately. kagome pulled her knees to her chest and cried, wondering what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome got up finally and went to the hotsprings to clean off. She winced as she touched the bruises inuyasha had given her. She decided not to mention anything to inuyasha and quickly got dressed in a sweater she had packed and some sweatpants. She returned to camp and went to her sleeping bag even though it was still early. Sango could tell something was wrong but kagome had fell asleep instantly after laying down.

Miroku and sango looked at each other, understanding passing between them as they realized that both of them knew something was wrong with kagome. They started to speak, but were interrupted by a confused inuyasha coming to camp. He looked confused, but lept up into his tree without a word.

They all fell asleep except inuyasha who sat up thinking. "Why cant i remember the last few hours? It's all just a big black hole in my memory.' He looked down at kagome as he was lost in thought. Suddenly Kagome started crying in her sleep. "No! Stop!" She yelled as she struggled in her sleep. He lept down and shook her, trying to wake her up. She awoke with a start, backing away from him with her hands over her face screaming "no! Don't touch me!" She flinched as he hugged her, trying to calm her down. "Kagome! Its me! Its okay!" She looked up at him and saw his golden eyes looking at her in worry. She broke down sobbing and hugged him as the others had awoken at her screaming and were looking on in worry. Inuyasha rocked her as she slowly regained herself. "Inu...yasha...please...can you just hold me tonight?" He nodded, glad she was not crying anymore. She fell asleep in his arms, and the others started talking quietly. "Miroku, are you thinking what im thinking?" Sango asked as she turned to him. Miroku nodded and replied "i have never heard kagome scream in her sleep before, and i have never heard THAT kind of scream from her before either. I think she was attacked, most likely in her time when inuyasha wasn't with her." Inuyasha snarled at the thought of someone hurting kagome. "What the fuck do you think they did to her miroku?" Miroku looked hesitant to answer.

"I have only heard that kind of scream once before and it was from a woman who had a man doing...unwelcome things towards her before i stopped him. But hopefully i am wrong and it was just an unwelcome nightmare. We should ask kagome when she wakes tomorrow. If she will even consent to tell us." Inuyasha snarled again, imagining what horrible things might have happened to kagome. He held her closer, hoping that it was just a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome woke up the next day relieved she did not dream about what happened to her again. Inuyasha had guarded her all night, making her feel bad about being so afraid of him. She couldn't help but flinch for a moment every time he touched her. The others started talking to her. "Kagome...is there anything bothering you that you want to tell us?" Sango asked, worry in her eyes.

Kagome shook her head and put a smile on her face. "No sango, im fine!" She got up quickly and started packing up camp. As they started to set out, inuyasha knelt down for her to climb on, but she quickly went around him, muttering that she would walk today. He was really getting worried about her now, she had never turned down a ride from him before.

They walked for hours, kagome never complaining or betraying any emotions at all as they continued on. It was afternoon before her tears started sliding down her face. Inuyasha smelled her tears and also smelled blood coming from her. He made the others wait as he turned back to kagome. He lowered his face to hers and asked softly, "kagome, why wont you tell me whats wrong?" "Nothings wrong inuyasha." Kagome mumbled as she continued walking.

Inuyasha huffed in irritation as he watched her walk away. She was obviously in pain. He felt fear that something had indeed happened to her and she was not wanting him to know. He caught ahold of sango and pulled her to the side. "Sango, can you talk to kagome in the hotsprings tonight? I can smell her bleeding, but she still wont tell me anything." Sango nodded and he walked off, picking kagome up and putting her on his back against her protests. If he found out someone had hurt her, he was going to rip them to shreds.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome got up and headed to the hotsprings. Sango lept up telling her she would go as well. Kagome paused for a second, unsure what to do. She finally decided the safest thing was to just keep the bruises and blood out of sangos sight. When they got to the hotsprings, kagome hurried and undressed while sango was undressing and hurried into the water, submerging herself to her chin.

Sango slipped into the springs as well and turned to kagome. "Okay kagome what happened to you? And dont tell me nothing i know that something happened. I have never seen you act this scared before." Kagome just sat there for a moment, wondering what to say. "I am just in pain from my bleeding cycle sango, its just worse this time. That's all." Sango stared at her for a moment, "kagome...i know thats not it. What could be so bad that you wont tell even me? Youre like a sister to me we tell each other everything.." sango had horrible thoughts go through her head as kagome remained quiet. Kagome shifted in the water and sango saw her arm. She screamed out loud as she waded over to kagome. She lifted kagome out of the water and saw the other bruises on her body. Sango started to yell. "INUYASHA! INU-MMMPH!" She was stopped as kagome put her hand over her mouth. "No! Sango please dont tell him! I didnt want anyone to know!" She broke down crying as sango hugged her. "Kagome what the hell happened to you? Wheres the bastard i need to kill?!" Kagome took a breath and told her the truth...most of it at least.

"Sango, you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Sango nodded and she continued. "When i went to the hotsprings the other night, i was attacked by a demon..." she was unable to continue. Sango swallowed and asked "kagome...did the demon...rape you?" Kagome broke down sobbing again and sangos question was answered. She held kagome, wanting to ask more questions but was unsure how to. "Kagome...please you need to tell Inuyasha..." kagome shook her head frantically "No sango! You promised! Please dont tell him!" Sango sighed and nodded, cursing whatever demon had done this to her. After kagome had calmed down, they both returned to camp, both avoiding inuyashas gaze.


	5. Chapter 5

Sango kept her promise and did not say a word to inuyasha, merely using kagomes excuse of bleeding cycle. Inuyasha knew that they were both keeping something from him now and he was getting irritated. Sango seemed more protective of kagome as the weeks wore on, Inuyashas mind going crazy on all of the possibilites of what could have happened to kagome. Sango seemed tense the fourth week after she and kagome had talked in the hot springs. Kagome had not been feeling well the last few days and it finally culminated in her throwing up one morning before they headed out from camp. Kagome insisted she was fine and sango would not leave her side, almost growling herself at anyone who came near kagome.

Sango was attached to kagomes hip after that, helping hold kagomes hair back as she threw up throughout the day. Sango was worried that something was developing inside kagome from what had happened to her those weeks ago. Sango insisted on going to kaedes for supplies, inuyasha giving in as kagome got sick again. Sango took kagome to the hotsprings and helped her get cleaned off as she talked to her. "Kagome, im taking you to kaedes. I dont want you to panic but i think...well...maybe we should wait for kaede." They returned to camp and set off to kaedes village.

They finally arrived in the afternoon, sango growling at the others to stay away as she took kagome into kaedes hut. Kaede looked up in suprise as they walked in. "Goodness! I did not expect ye for a few more weeks. What is the problem?" Sango sat kagome down next to kaede and said "kaede, kagome has something she needs to tell you, but it cant leave this room." Kaede nodded and kagome took a breath and told her. "When i was at the hot springs kaede, i was attacked by a demon and he..." she gulped, still not able to say the word. Kaede nodded in understanding. "I see. And i take it sango, that she has been getting sick lately?" Sango nodded and kaede sighed. "Okay kagome, i need you to lay down for me, i am going to check you out and see what is going on." Kagome nodded and laid down. Sango hoped with all her heart that she was wrong about this.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaede sighed a while later, sitting back having just finished examining kagome. She was unsure how to tell her. "Kagome...ye are with child." Kagome sat there and looked at her and sango started crying. Kagome suddenly lept up and started running. She ran out of the hut, barreling into inuyasha as he rounded the corner, but she didnt stop, she just kept running as she started sobbing again. Inuyasha ran into the hut and asked urgently "whats wrong with kagome?" He noticed sango crying and kaedes somber look. "That is for kagome to tell inuyasha, not i." He growled and took off in the direction that kagome was headed. She was heading for the goshinboku.

He found her crying against the trees roots and approached carefully, not wanting to scare her. "Kagome? Whats wrong?" He asked softly, coming up to her. She was still sobbing and trying to talk at the same time. "I-i- i cant...cant tell you!" He shook his head growling. "Fuck that! Kagome whats wrong? Tell me!" She tried to get the words out but all he could hear was "hotsprings...demon...attacked...*sob*...raped...with...child" his face went pale and all the warmth left his body. He felt like he was in a tunnel. All he could rationally think of was hurting something, anything, and punched a hole into the tree next to him, digging his claws in. He finally snarled out "who...the fuck...did this to you kagome?!" Kagome sobbed and shook her head, still not wanting him to know. He took a step towards her and said "who?" As she flinched away from him again, still sobbing. Thats when it hit him. She had been so distant with him since that day, flinching anytime he touched her. And when she awoke from that dream and saw him and screamed...she was afraid he would hurt her again he finally realized. He was disgusted with himself and lept away, running further into the forest. Being full demon was not an excuse he thought as he ran. He had to do something to get his frustration out and started punching all the trees around him, pummeling them until they turned to dust.

His hands started to bleed but he punched on, determined to feel as much pain as he had put her through. He kept punching and punching until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Miroku was behind him, trying to get him to stop and listen. Inuyasha snarled and kept punching. Finally, miroku had enough and hit him over the head with his staff. "Inuyasha!" He yelled as inuyasha finally looked back at him, "you need to be with kagome she needs you! Sango wont let anyone near her and she keeps sobbing your name, so grow your ass up and go to her!" "YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!" Inuyasha yelled at him, "IM THE BASTARD THAT DID THAT TO HER! ME! THE ONE WHO IS SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF HER!" "INUYASHA! Kagome just told us you were transformed and did not know what you were doing! It wasnt your fault!" "THATS NO FUCKING EXCUSE MIROKU! I FUCKING RAPED THE WOMAN I LOVE!" He paused, the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks as he started to cry. Miroku placed his hand back on his shoulder. "Inuyasha. Go to her. She wants to talk to you. And wether you like it or not, she really needs you now so she does not stress the baby. She thinks you are angry with her." Inuyasha turned to miroku, suddenly feeling dizzy. He hadnt thought about the child until miroku pointed it out to him. He was going to be a dad, and that thought scared him. What if he transformed again while kagome was pregnant and accidentally killed his own pup? The thought made his blood turn to ice. How could he be sure his demon side would recognize the pup as his? Miroku started leading him back to kagome and inuyasha followed numbly in his wake.


	7. Author's note

**squee! I just love how i have this going so far please review and let me know if you like it or if there is anything i need to change! I think this is better than my other fanfics so far but maybe im biased!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Lady tashimaru**


	8. Chapter 7

Inuyasha came upon kagome and sango sitting under the goshinboku, sangos arm around her as she sobbed. Sango looked up and saw them approach, standing up to walk back to the village with miroku. "If you need me kagome, call me." Kagome nodded as sango walked off. Inuyasha carefully sat a little bit aways from her, but close enough to touch her if she wanted him to. "Kagome...can you ever forgive me?" He whispered, tears coming to his eyes again. Kagome was stunned. She had never seen him cry before. "Inuyasha...it wasnt..." "Don't tell me its not my fault!" He yelled as he looked at the bruises he had left on her, his stomach churning. "It wasnt your fault!" She yelled back, determined to make him listen, "it was mating season! You were fully demon and couldnt control yourself!"

Inuyasha snarled "i fucking raped you kagome! The one person i never wanted to hurt and i love with all my heart and i fucking raped you." Kagome had enough and scooted over to him and pulled him down into a kiss, catching him by suprise. He felt all of his emotions slide off as he concentrated on kagome, kissing her back. He felt the love for him in her kiss and she did not hold anything he had done against him. He felt like he didn't deserve her love. Kagome felt his tension as he kissed her, his love for her overpowering. She finally pulled away after a moment and leaned into his chest. He pulled her closer, stroking her hair as he held her.

"Kagome...?" He asked nervously, "can i..?" He gestured to her stomach. Kagome nodded and he wiped off his hands on his kimono, slowly inching his clawed hands towards her stomach. He paused before he reached it, afraid to hurt the baby or her with his claws. Fighting demons was nothing compared to this. Kagome took his hand and put it on her stomach for him, knowing he was afraid. He just sat there for a while, stroking the bump that was barely beginning to form. He wondered where things would go from here. Kagome was wondering the same thing.

Then they both looked up and their eyes met and they knew.


	9. Chapter 8

Kagome and inuyasha felt their love for each other as they looked into each others eyes. They kissed again with passion, embracing each other. "I love you inuyasha." Kagome said as she pulled away for a moment. "I love you too kagome..." Inuyasha whispered back as she kissed him again, pulling him to her. She felt her want for him reach its peak and she moaned against his lips.

 **lemon** **!**

kagome slipped her hand into his hakama, searching him out and grasping him when she found him. He gasped, as she stroked him, the feeling overwhelming him. He stopped her and looked at her. "Kagome...are you sure you want me? After what i did?" She looked up at him and growled in response, pulling his hakama down and taking him into her mouth, surprised herself at her forwardness. He moaned as she started sucking on him, taking him deeper into her mouth. "Ka-kagome..." he moaned as she sucked him faster and deeper, causing his hands to grab her hair, pulling her closer to him, making her go deeper as he thrusted back. Kagome suddenly released him, turning around so that she was facing away from him, her womanhood above him as she took him into her mouth again. This new position made her go even deeper and he felt like he was in heaven as now all of him fit completely inside her mouth. As she sucked on him, moving back and forth, he leaned his head forward and took her womanhood into his mouth, sucking on her as fast and hard as she was doing for him, causing her to moan while he was in her mouth, making a pang of pleasure radiate throughout his body. He thrusted his tounge inside her, going as fast as he could, holding her hips to him as he tried to get her to orgasm for him. Kagome gasped again as his sucking picked back up and she felt like she was about to come. "In...inuyasha...i...i think...im going to..." she gasped as she felt pleasure coarse through her body. He sucked hard on the nub at her womanhoods entrance, and she cried out with him in her mouth again as she came hard. He suddenly pulled her off of him and flipped her onto her hands and knees he paused again and asked, "is it safe for the pup if i...?" He started to ask her. "Yes its okay inuyasha, the baby is protected you wont hurt it." Inuyasha felt relieved to know that he couldn't hurt the pup. He placed himself at her entrance, and she moaned as she felt him against her. "Please inuyasha! Take me now! I dont think i can wait much longer!" She cried as he remained at her opening. She lifted her hips up so her ass was higher in the air and lowered her chest as far down as it would go. Inuyasha got more aroused by her position, realizing she was in the inu submissive position and she wanted him bad. He slowly thrusted into her, making her gasp and push her hips up to meet him, making him go in deeper. He pulled back out almost all of the way and quickly thrusted back in, causing her to cry out again. "Inuyasha! Please! Faster! Deeper! Harder!" Inuyasha had no objections and started to relentlessly pound into her, faster and deeper than anyone had gone before. "Ka-kagome..." he panted as she writhed underneath him, "youre...so tight...you feel so good..." she started screaming his name over and over as she felt near her climax again. "Inuyasha! Please! Im so close!" Inuyasha pushed her further into the ground as she lifted her hips higher into him, trying to help him go deeper. He felt close as well, panting from the pleasure he was getting from her calling his name and her tightness around him. He stood up, lifting her with him, spreading her legs up around his waist and pounding relentlessly again as this new position made her even tighter. "Ka-kagome..." he gasped as suddenly her screaming his name got more desperate and frequent causing him to come to the edge. He suddenly leaned forward and bit her neck where his demon side had bitten the first time. "OH! IN-INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed his name one last time as she came, her juices washing over him like a waterfall. "KA-KAG-KAGOME!" He screamed as he grabbed her hips and pulled her into him, coming inside her. They both fell to the ground, panting as they started to calm down.

 **end of lemon!**

Kagome rolled over, snuggling against inuyashas chest as they tried to calm their heart rates down. Inuyasha was relieved that she was now officially his, not just belonging to his demon side. Kagome leaned up and kissed him, and he kissed her back, growling slightly. She smiled at him and fell asleep quickly, worn out. Inuyasha pulled his haori over her and laid down with her, carefully stroking her stomach as he watched her sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Kagome and inuyasha did not return to the village for five hours, in which he took her four more times. Kagome was unable to walk at this time and was being carried by inuyasha. The others looked up as they approached, sango smiling happily but blushing and miroku with a full blown perverted grin. "So...ummm...quite a commotion we have around here, eh inuyasha?" "What are you talking about monk?" Inuyasha growled as miroku chuckled. "Well it seems that there were reports of someone screaming in the forest...repeatedly...but no one could tell what they were screaming about..." kagome blushed and looked down. Sango whapped miroku in the back of the head as he snickered again.

Inuyasha blushed and sat kagome down by sango, plopping down by kagomes feet, unsure if he should be proud that he got his mate to scream out that loud or if he should be embarrassed that everyone knew what they were doing. "Im happy for you guys." Sango blushed as she continued "you are officially together now, its been a long time coming." Miroku dissolved into quiet hysterics at her choice of words. Shs sighed and knocked him out with hirakotsu. "Anyway...where are we headed next? Ive heard there was a jewel shard north of kiane village." Inuyasha nodded, turning to kagome. "You should stay here with kaede, it will be safer." Kagome growled at him "i will not stay here! If i dont go, you cant see the jewel shards! I will be fine, dont worry!" Inuyasha huffed and nodded, not wanting to fight in front of the others, when they were still instinctively fighting over dominance.

They waved goodbye to kaede and set off to the north, hoping the jewel shard would be easy to get.


	11. Chapter 10

They had been walking for the whole afternoon, kagome on inuyashas back, and they were still nowhere near the village. They talked and decided to set up camp for the night. They all sat around the campfire and ate dinner, inuyasha making kagome eat even though she didn't feel good. After dinner they all got ready for bed, inuyasha leaping up into a tree with kagome. He pulled her against him and she fell asleep almost instantly. He stroked her stomach again, wondering about the pup. It was half demon and half human with miko powers, would the child be okay with purification powers, it being part demon? Inuyasha was also worried about kagome. Most humans who had demon children did not survive the birthing process. Or if they did, it was because of the mating mark giving them demon powers, causing them to also have a longer life span. However, kagome was a miko and he was unsure if her body was accepting the changes through his mating mark. It could be that her powers would purify it before it could help her. He decided he needed to find myoga and ask him a few questions as he started rubbing kagomes stomach again. He pushed down slightly, her muscles pushing him back automatically and he thought he felt an emotion when he did that. He woke kagome for a moment and asked "kagome were you dreaming about anything just now?" Kagome shook her head and leaned back against him, falling asleep again. He pressed gently at her stomach again and got the same result. He could sense amusement as he pressed down softly. His heart went to his throat and he stared down. 'I just felt my fucking pup!' He thought in amazement, his eyes softening as he started rubbing her stomach again. This realization made him finally realize there was indeed his pup inside her, his demon side growled protectively as he now had an urgent reason to protect her. If anyone tried to hurt her or his pup, they wouldn't live long enough to find out if they succeeded.

The next morning, inuyasha was attached to kagome, not leaving her alone for a moment. He was afraid the moment he left she would be attacked or accidentally hurt herself. She had fallen earlier that morning and it had him panicked as she said "im fine inuyasha! I just tripped!" He wouldn't let her move until he discreetly pressed her stomach again, seeing if the pup was alright. He did not feel any pain coming from the pup, only amusement again and sighed in relief. Kagome was confused as to why he had pressed on her stomach, but did not mention it as they set out. They finally came to the village, all of the villagers were staring at kagome, making inuyasha growl and place himself in front of her protectively, unsure if the villagers would attack her. The villagers started whispering as they passed, "that poor girl." One woman said, "it looks like that demon took advantage of her and made her bear his demon spawn." "Should we help her?" Another asked. "No. She is not welcome here with that spawn inside her." Kagome had enough and whirled around "why dont you all go fuck yourselves!" She shouted as she sprinted ahead. The villagers looked slightly embarrassed as they were talking too quietly for a normal human to hear. Inuyasha snarled at them before chasing after kagome, catching her at the edge of the village. "Kagome...are you okay?" He asked as he caught up to her. She was shaking in anger. "Im fine! Fuck those people! They dont know anything!" He pulled her into him as she started crying against him.

The villagers were watching them, abashed for assuming that the girl was an unwilling servant to the demon. They could tell now that the demon was indeed deeply in love with her. One villager was brave enough to approach them, a girl about kagomes age with blood red hair and crystal blue eyes. "Hey." She started to say as she approached them, "im sorry about the others back there. They did not realize you two were in love they thought that you were keeping her hostage. If you would like a place to stay for the night, you are welcome in my hut. My name is tashimaru." Kagome looked at her thankfully, nodding at the offer. Miroku and sango had finally caught up to them and they all entered the hut together. "We have had a lot of problems with demons lately." Tashimaru explained as she got dinner ready, "a lot of women lately have been raped by demons because of the mating season last month. They were afraid she was another victim. The villagers here are not fond of demons in the first place either." She said quietly, a far away look in her eyes. "Anyway, you are welcome to stay as long as you need to, to regain your strength. You will need it." She looked at kagome kindly as she handed her dinner. Later that night everyone was asleep except inuyasha and kagome. They were holding each other when they heard a noise from the other room. They pretended to be asleep and peeked, seeing tashimaru sneaking out of the hut. She looked worried. Kagome was worried about her and asked inuyasha to help her follow her. Inuyasha nodded and they both snuck after her.


	12. Chapter 11

Tashimaru snuck out of the village, heading to the forest. She was looking around in worry, trying to make sure she was alone. She suddenly stopped at a tree with cherry blossoms on it and waited. Inuyasha and kagome looked on in confusion until inuyasha sensed a familiar smell coming towards tashimaru. He was unsure if he should yell for her to watch out, but kagome placed her hand on his arm and hushed him.

A figure approached tashimaru and she turned towards it, relaxing and smiling as she saw who was approaching her. Lord sesshomaru strode out of the trees to her, taking her in his arms and embracing her, finally pulling away and kissing her fully on the lips.

Inuyasha and kagome looked on in amazement, jaws dropping as they realized they were both seeing the same thing. Lord sesshomaru was kissing a human like he had done it a hundred times before. They were frozen in shock as they saw sesshomaru step away from her.

"You were followed." He whispered as he turned towards inuyasha and kagome. Tashimaru panicked as she saw them. "Please dont tell the villagers! They will never let me back in the village!" Kagome and inuyasha nodded and stepped into the clearing. "What the hell is going on sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at him in shock, "you hate humans." Tashimaru smiled slightly as she looked up at Sesshomaru. "She is my mate." He replied as inuyashas jaw dropped lower. "She saved my life. I was wounded from fighting with naraku and she found me bleeding on the ground. She snuck me into her hut and took care of me, bandaging my wounds and helping me heal quickly. She took care of me, a hateful demon and never complained once. I fell in love with her as she did for me. So know this- if you tell the villagers about us and she is hurt, i will hunt you down and kill you." Inuyasha was still in shock. Kagome nodded for him and she pulled him toward the village to give Sesshomaru and tashimaru some privacy.

They turned to each other as they approached the village. "Oh my god." was all kagome could say as inuyasha was still in shock. They quickly returned to the hut, sitting down with each other and talking in whispers about what they had witnessed. "Do you think he really loves her?" Inuyasha asked kagome. "I think so inuyasha. The way he acted around her said as much." She replied, shaking her head in amazement. "I just never thought that he would take a human as his mate." Inuyasha said as he leaned kagome against him. Kagome sighed as she became comfortable. "And i never thought you would want me as your mate, but here we are. Wonderful things do happen." She smilled as she fell asleep again, his hand going to her stomach and stroking again as he too fell asleep. Tashimaru returned some time later, smiling at the two as she went to her room to go to sleep. Lord sesshomaru looked in her window from the rooftop, wishing he could hold her to sleep as inuyasha was doing for kagome. If he had his way, it would be very soon that he could take her away to his castle, once the modifications were done. He lept away silently, unaware that someone had been watching him.


	13. Chapter 12

The next morning they all awoke with a start, hearing yelling outside the hut. They looked around and saw tashimaru was gone. They rushed outside and saw villagers surrounding the hut and tashimaru holding her head high as they threw insults at her.

"We knew something was going on! You have been consorting with a demon, i saw him with my own eyes last night!" The village elder yelled as the others chimed in with him, "yeah!" "Wheres your self respect?" "Do you have no shame?" The elder let them shout some more before continuing, "You have betrayed the village with your infidelity, and now you must pay!" The villagers picked up various rocks and started to throw them at tashimaru. She was hit a few times in various places. Suddenly there was a loud roar as Sesshomaru appeared in front of her, blocking her from the rocks. His claws dripped venom as he snarled, causing the villagers to run in fear. He turned and saw the small wounds on her and growled. "Are you okay? Did they do anything else to you?" She shook her head "im fine love, dont worry about me." He growled again in satisfaction. "You are going to live with me now. I have to finish getting it ready." "Inuyasha. He said suddenly, turning to him, "let her travel with you for the moment and protect her for me. I will return once the castle is worthy for her to stay in." Before inuyasha had the chance to say anything, he pulled tashimaru into a kiss and lept off.

Deciding it would be in their best interest to leave quickly, tashimaru grabbed a few things and they set off down the road. Kagome looked at her in worry, wondering how she was doing with being kicked out of her village. She seemed indifferent about it, but maybe Sesshomarus indifferentness to everything had rubbed off on her. Kagome caught up to her and hooked her arm into hers. Tashimaru looked up in suprise and smiled and sango caught up as well, hooking her arm as well, walking together as sisters.

They continued on down the road, determined to put as much distance between them and the village as they could. After walking for a while, they stopped and set up camp, making lunch which was cooked rabbit. Suddenly kagome lept up quickly and ran into the forest. They could hear her retching from here. Tashimaru got pale and she lept up as well, running in another direction and they could hear her begin to retch as well. They all looked at each other in suprise, knowing kagome was pregnant but unsure why tashimaru had thrown up as well. After a moment they both returned to camp and sat down to eat. "Sorry." Tashimaru explained, "i havent felt good for a while now...please dont mention this to sesshomaru, he has enough going on without worrying about me." They all nodded at her and began to discuss which way they should go now. "The villagers said that there were rumors of a jewel shard a few villages away." Tashimaru said as they packed up to go. They all decided to follow up on the rumor and started to walk in that direction.


	14. Chapter 13

They came upon another village, four weeks later, which looked like it had been slaughtered. They pulled out their weapons, getting ready in case of a fight. Tashimaru had pulled out her katana, getting into a defensive pose as she looked around. There were bodies everywhere, only recognizable by the clothing they had once worn. Tashimarus stomach churned but she pushed it resolutely aside as she looked for clues to what had happened here. "A powerful demon slaughtered these people." Kagome said weakly, clutching her stomach, chalk white all over, "they have been literally ripped to shreds while they were still alive." Inuyasha rubbed her back as she tried to regain control.

They continued through the village quickly, wanting to get the girls away quickly as possible. Kagome paused as she came upon the only recognizable bodies in the village. It was a young woman, holding an infant to her chest. Kagome paled again as she imagined her face on the womans body, holding inuyashas child. She fell to her knees and started crying as she threw up again. Inuyasha held her hair for her and when she was done he picked her up in his arms and walked quickly away. He had also looked at the woman and imagined kagome in her place, making him realize that this was an all too possible future for him to look down upon her and the pups body if he lost control and turned demon on her. He resolved to make sure that never happened, even if he had to tape tetseiga to himself, he would make sure there wouldnt be any chance of it.

They had finally passed through the village, and came upon the forest. It was unnaturally quiet inuyasha pulled kagome closer, growling as he sensed a demonic presence. Kagome suddenly said "i sense a jewel shard nearby..." with a roar a giant cougar demon bore down on them, the jewel shard making it incredibly fast. "Inuyasha! The jewel shard is in its forehead!" The cougar demon changed direction at the last second and lept at kagome. "No!" Inuyasha shouted as the demon was too fast for him to stop. Suddenly tashimaru was by kagome, pushing her out of the way as the demon grabbed ahold of tashimarus arm in its jaws, clamping down.

Tashimaru yelled out in pain as her skin was shredded under its teeth, bringing her katana up and thrusting it into the beasts forehead, forcing the jewel shard out. The cougar demon finally disintegrated as tashimaru stood there, clutching her arm. Sango ran to her, pulling out kagomes first aid kit, looking for the antibiotics and sewing kit. Tashimaru fell to the ground, holding her arm still for sango as she tried to seal the wounds before she bled out.

Inuyasha went to kagome, picking her up tenderly and pressed gently on her stomach again, feeling for any possible pain. He only felt fear but no pain and rubbed her stomach consolingly as he felt relief. The way the demon was lunging, it would have taken kagomes whole torso into its mouth, most likely causing her to be cut in half. He held her tightly as he turned to tashimaru. "Thank you for saving my mate and pup." He said sincerely, "i owe you their lives."

Tashimaru shook her head, keeping her arm still as sango finished sewing her wounds shut. "You dont owe me anything." She answered back. "I would have saved her anyway." Inuyasha looked at her in respect as she did not even shed a tear as sango sealed her skin without pain medicine or herbs. He frowned at himself. Sesshomaru would not be happy when he found out that tashimaru got hurt. They stayed for a moment until tashimaru was sealed up and proceeded down the road to make camp away from where they fought the demon.


	15. Chapter 14

They continued on the next day, headed towards totosais, inuyasha wanting to find myoga and get some answers. Tashimaru was keeping up rather well, not complaining one bit as they continued on all day. Inuyasha could see why Sesshomaru had chosen her. She had a certain grandeur to her, and was easygoing, exuding a different kind of strength from her. A perfect match for his uptight brother. He glanced back at Kagome who was asleep on his back. She was having a nightmare again.

 **kagomes nightmare**

kagome was laying in a pool of blood as she heard a cruel laugh above her. She looked up and saw inuyasha, fully demon smirking down at her. "DId you really think i wanted you? You were just convenient to me. I have no more use for you now that youre pregnant." Kagome shook as she asked "inuyasha...why..? What about the baby?" "What about it?" He said indifferently, "the pup means nothing to me either." He took another step towards her and raised his claws, ready to strike her. As he pierced her stomach everything faded.

 **end of nightmare**

kagome awoke screaming and sobbing, causing inuyasha to stop and take her off his back. "Kagome!" He yelled urgently, "kagome whats wrong?!" She only sobbed and pulled him closer to her, unable to speak. He stroked her hair, wondering what had scared her so badly when he placed his hand on her slightly bigger stomach. He flinched as he felt its fear go through his mind, and the images that it was seeing from kagomes nightmare. He watched the scene in horror pulling her closer and crying as he realized what she saw. She was so afraid that he was just using her, and that his demon side would kill her when it was done with her. He growled protectively as her sobs faded. He made her look up at him. "Kagome...i am not just using you...i love you with all my heart and soul and ill be damned if i ever hurt you again. I dont care if i have to tape the tetseiga to my ass, i am going to try to make sure that i do not transform again." Kagome nodded as she calmed down, knowing now that he really did love her and the baby as he leaned down and kissed her stomach. After they calmed down, they continued their journey to totosais. They came upon his cave and saw him and myoga honing swords at the entrance.

"Why, master inuyasha! How are you? What brings us the pleasure of this visit?" Myoga said as he lept on kagome and sucked her blood. Inuyasha pinched him between his fingers and lifted him up. "I have some questions myoga, and i think you can help me."


	16. Chapter 15

Inuyasha and myoga sat down apart from the others and talked quietly. "Well inuyasha...as to your first question... i am not sure if your demon side will recognize her and the pup as yours. Every demon is different, and with you not able to control your demon side...i just don't know if your demon instincts will kick in and be protective of her." Inuyasha sighed, nodding. "Now, your second question...if she will purify the mating marks powers before they change her...i think not. Her miko powers seem diminished now that she is with child, and if her powers were concentrated on purifying anything demon, the child would be in danger. However it seems that her soul and body are very protective of your child, for the child sits unharmed as what little powers she has left swirl harmlessly around it. So no, i think kagome will start changing very soon. You must have noticed her increased hearing already." Inuyasha thought back and nodded, remembering her hearing things that only he should have been able to hear. "Now, inuyasha when you guys leave, make sure to keep tetseiga by your side at all times, just in case. As long as you have it, you should not be able to transform." Totosai said as myoga lept to his shoulder, "that way it is unlikely for you to harm kagome or the baby. Or i should say babies." "Okay totosai, thanks myoga for the..." inuyasha trailed off suddenly, thinking, "Totosai what the fuck...did you just say..." he panicked, grabbing totosai by his robes. "Umm...which part?" Totosai feigned ignorance, inuyasha starting to growl at him. "You know which fucking part!" "Oh! THAT part..." he gulped, looking down at inuyashas hands on his robes. "Well, when myoga tried her blood earlier he mentioned to me he could sense more than one soul inside her womb." Inuyashas hands went limp.."myoga...if most humans cant carry even one demon pup, what will happen to kagome with more?" Myoga thought for a moment "i cannot know for sure inuyasha. Kagome is not a normal human in the first place. The mating mark may make it easier but it may also make it worse. We will just have to watch her carefully as the months go on." Inuyasha growled "myoga...how...fucking...many?" Myoga looked nervous and lept up "OH! Look at the sun in the sky! Its time for me to go!" He started to jump off as inuyasha lunged at him. "MYOGA! Come back here!" Inuyasha snarled as myoga dissapeared. He turned to totosai and he put his hands up in front of him "i know nothing!" He shouted as he dissapeared in a poof of white smoke.

Inuyashas heart was racing as he looked back at kagome and the others, his mind and instincts going into overdrive as he realized how much danger he had put kagome in. No one seemed to have noticed anything. He was afraid that if he told her she would leave him. He walked back over to her, numbly placing his hands against her stomach when he felt something. Kagome let out an "oomph" of suprise as she felt it too. He could feel his pups kicking him, one right after the other. His heart warmed and he held her as he decided then and there to do everything in his power to save them all, no matter the cost. He would tell her about the pups eventually, when the time was right.


	17. Chapter 16

The days turned to weeks as inuyasha and the others started their trek back home. Kagome was showing now, her baby bump bigger than it usually would be at four months, making her worry that something was wrong. She was even more worried because inuyasha had tripled in his protective behavior, never letting her out of his sight. It was starting to get on her nerves.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome finally yelled, "i need a moment by myself! Let me go to the hotsprings without you for once!" Inuyasha growled "no fucking chance. Im not leaving you by yourself." Sango spoke up as kagome got a dangerous look in her eyes. "I can go with her inuyasha! Ill take hirakotsu just in case!" Inuyasha sighed in defeat and nodded, letting sango lead kagome away. He couldnt help but worry as he watched her walk away.

Sango and kagome reached the hotsprings and started to get in and relax. Kagome let only her legs in, as she was told it was dangerous for the child for her to be in a hot spring. She stared down and sighed at her bigger than usual belly. "I cant even see my feet already and im only four months along!" She growled as she kicked her feet in the water for emphasis. "Maybe its because the child is part demon?" Sango suggested as she smiled at kagomes irritation. "You know you love the child, no matter how big you get." Kagome sighed and smiled, all irritation gone as she imagined what the child would look like. Hopefully it would have inuyashas ears. "I just wish i didnt feel like a huge ball, pretty soon i wont be able to walk at this rate." Sango smiled and replied "if it gets to that point, we can roll you along in front of us." Kagome giggled at that. They turned suddenly, hearing someone approach. Sango got hirakotsu ready. "Its just me!" A voice called out and they relaxed in reponse as tashimaru approached the hot spring she sat down next to kagome and stuck her legs in, sighimg. Sango looked at her for a moment before realizing "tashimaru...youre pregnant too arent you?" Tashimaru blushed as sango and kagome stared at her, finally nodding her head, "i am around three months along now." Kagome and sango squealed and hugged her, looking at her and asking, "does Sesshomaru know?" Tashimarus face fell and she shook her head. "Im too afraid to tell him. What if he leaves me?" "I dont think he will." Kagome said suddenly, smiling, "he seems to really love you, so im sure he will be happy to have a child with you." Tashimaru relaxed, letting her legs swing in the water. After a bit, they all got up and started getting dressed. Suddenly, they turned and saw a whirlwind heading towards them, they screamed in alarm as they were still only half dressed. The whirlwind stopped in front of kagome and kouga appeared, holding onto kagomes arm and snarling. He looked down at her rounded stomach and he looked back up at her. "So its true...mutt face raped you!" His grip tightened on her arm, making bruises appear. "I will make sure he never touches you again, right after i rip his child out of you!" He got his sword out, placing it on her stomach, starting to slice into her. Kagome started crying and trying to get away, sango hitting him with hirakotsu, not even fazing him. Suddenly there was a snarl as inuyasha barreled into kouga, knocking him away from her. He had arrived when he heard the girls scream, miroku behind him heading over to sango and handing her her clothes to cover her modesty as he turned to watch inuyasha and kouga fight. He pushed the girls behind him as the two fought, determined to protect them from further harm. He turned to look at kagome and saw blood, his face paling. Inuyasha was going to kill kouga for sure this time.


	18. Chapter 17

Inuyasha and kouga snarled at each other, weapons slashing at each other at lightning speed. Kouga snarled out as inuyasha blocked his attacks "how the fuck could you do this to kagome? You should be killed for what you have done to her! I would be doing her a favor by killing you. And when im done with you, i will rip your fucking mutt from her womb. Then i will take her to my den and make her mine." Inuyasha lost control at his words, snarling out as he fought with increased desperation, "DONT YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" He slashed with renewed vigor, his demon side coming out at the threat to his mate and his pups.

"Inuyashas transformed!" Miroku cried out as he saw inuyashas eyes turn red. "He has the sword, how is this possible?" Kagome had sunk to the ground, holding herself as she slowly bled from her wound. Sango was trying to staunch the bleeding, looking desperately for anything she could use to seal the wound shut. She finally tore a piece of mirokus robe off and wrapped it around kagome, tying it at her back to hold it in place. "Miroku!" Sango cried out desperately, "i cant get the bleeding to stop!" Miroku turned and saw kagome getting paler as she slowly bled out. He hurried to her and used some of his chi to stop the blood from flowing out. It wouldnt last for long, but hopefully it would be enough for sango to go get the first aid kit. Sango took off quickly, running back to camp, tearing it apart while she searched for the first aid kit. She finally found it and ran back to kagome, sitting by her side as she started to sew the wound shut. Kagome started to cry silently as the pain went through her everytime the needle pierced her.

Inuyasha and kouga were still fighting, inuyasha getting the upper hand as he pushed kouga back. Kouga dropped his arm at the wrong moment and inuyasha slashed at him, leaving a cut in his chest. Kouga growled as his blood started to flow over his hands. He looked over at kagome as inuyasha prepared to strike him again. Kouga lept up suddenly, kicking up dust as he sped away, yelling over his shoulder "i will be back for kagome!" Inuyasha was about to chase after him when he smelled the heavy blood scent. He turned and saw his mate on the ground, clutching her stomach and blood all around her as sango had finished sewing her up. He snarled and headed towards her, miroku blocking him from kagome, fearing that he would hurt her even more. Inuyasha snarled at him and pushed him aside, kneeling down to look at his mate. Kagome looked up and saw his red eyes, panicking until she realized he was not attacking her. He looked down at her stomach and growled again, and through the growls she heard him say "mate...hurt..." he placed his head on her stomach avoiding her wound as he tried to hear the pups. Kagome relaxed, knowing now that he would not harm them. Inuyasha listened closely for a moment, relief flooding him as he felt them kick. This finally calmed him down to know that Kouga had not killed them. He transformed back while kagome stroked his hair. "Im sorry..." he whispered as kagome held him, " i should've gotten here quicker." Kagome shook her head "its not your fault." She said as he kissed her stomach again.

Sango, miroku, and tashimaru quietly slipped away to let them be alone.


	19. Chapter 18

Inuyasha held kagome, fear still coursing through him at what had almost happened to her and their unborn pups. He looked down sadly at her stomach, flinching when he saw the wound that kouga had inflicted on her. Sango had done a good job on it, but he could tell that it was paining her. She leaned into him and kissed him softly, trying to calm him down. "Kougas right." He finally said, "i should be killed for what i did to you." He bowed his head. Kagome forced his face up and she looked at him for a moment before she smacked him in the face. He was stunned and just looked at her as she started yelling at him angrily "dont ever fucking say that again. Ever. I dont care that this happened the wrong way, all i care about is that i love you and our child. I am glad to be yours and to be carrying your child." Inuyasha stared for a moment, wondering how to tell her, "kagome...thats not all...I've put your life in danger more than you know. Most humans cant carry a demon child and myoga told me there are...more." kagome sat in shock for a moment before speaking. "Inuyasha...how many?" "I dont know..." he growled, "myoga ran off without telling me." He watched for her reaction, afraid she would run away with the pups. When she just continued to sit there he got worried "kagome...are you okay?" She slowly nodded "im fine inuyasha, im just...trying to wrap it around my mind..." "yeah. Tell me about it." He muttered as he waited, remembering how he felt when he found out. "Is this...why you've been so protective of me?" She asked as he nodded "i dont want anything to happen to you or the pups, even on accident kagome. I am not good at this mate stuff or father stuff for that matter, i just know that i will do anything to keep you guys safe."

They sat there together for a while, holding each other and finally started to head back to camp to the others. Sango lept up as they approached, checking kagomes wound again. She seemed satisfied with it, for she gave kagome a hug and sat down by miroku. Tashimaru handed kagome some food to eat as they all sat down and looked into the fire. Kagome fell asleep in inuyashas arms again, and the others discussed where to go from here. "I dont want kagome going anywhere but the village at the moment." Inuyasha growled as he held her protectively. The others agreed to head back in the morning.


	20. Chapter 19

They started their long trek back to the village, kagome riding on kilala, inuyasha made her do this because she almost fell again. He was not taking any chances. They had been walking for a week until anything happened.

Suddenly, inuyasha looked up, smelling someone approach. Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees and tashimaru ran to him, embracing him as he kissed her. "I have everything ready for you." He said as he looked down at her. "Wait." Tashimaru said nervously "you need to know first..." she gulped, her fear overwhelming her, "im pregnant." Sesshomaru stared down at her for a moment and embraced her again. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I was scared you would not want me anymore." She said as her breathing went back to normal. "No, now i just have another reason to protect you." He said as he looked up at inuyasha "i can see that she got hurt, but thankfully you guys took care of it immediately. Thank you for protecting her. We will leave now." Tashimaru ran to the others and gave everyone a hug, "please come visit us sometime!" She ran back to sesshomaru and waved as they walked away.

The others continued on, they still had a long way to go. Inuyasha watched kagome closely, she looked a little pale and he made everyone stop. "Kagome...you dont look so good. Are you okay?" She nodded weakly, not wanting him to worry about her. "Im fine inuyasha, just a little nauseus." Inuyasha nodded and they continued on.

Kagome was trying to act like everything was fine, but she really felt ill. She didn't know how much longer she could go without him noticing. She suddenly clutched her stomach, blanching as she felt like she would be sick. Kilala noticed her discomfort and kneeled down, letting her slide off her. Kagome started to slide off of her, but fell to her knees, too weak to move as she started throwing up. The others turned back and panicked. Kagome was throwing up blood. Inuyasha ran to her, bright blood still coming out of her as she tried to get up. Inuyasha scooped her up as soon as she stopped throwing up and ran the rest of the way to kaedes. Kagome was pale against his skin, the only color the blood on her lips her breathing ragged. He felt fear course through him as her eyes closed and she fell unconscious.


	21. Chapter 20

Inuyasha arrived at kaedes at lighting speed, still being careful with her. Kaede looked up when he entered and saw the panic in his eyes and the blood on her lips. She instructed inuyasha to lay kagome down and she hovered over her, using her energy to try to find out what was wrong. "Tell me inuyasha. What happened." Inuyashas heart was still racing in his throat, he swallowed and answered "she looked pale this morning but said she was fine. Then she started throwing up blood kaede. A lot of blood." Kaede nodded solemnly "i see." She resumed her work on kagome, searching for an answer.

After a while, she noticed kagomes mating mark on her neck had turned a red color, and was expelling energy into her. She suddenly realized what was wrong. "Inuyasha, her mating mark is activated. Did anything happen to make you fear for her life before this?" Inuyasha growled "kouga tried to slice her stomach open and remove the pups." Kaede nodded, seeing the wound on her stomach, "the mating mark reacted to your fear as well as hers and is forcing her to change faster. It is fighting with her purification powers. The mating mark wants to make her stronger to reduce the risk of her being hurt or killed. It is trying to change her quickly to protect her and her purification powers are still fighting against it. If her powers accept the change she will be just fine." "What if her powers dont accept the changes kaede?" Inuyasha asked urgently "then kagomes body will continue to destroy her from the inside out, and there wouldnt be anything that could save her."

"Kaede, isnt there anything we can do?" Inuyasha asked desperately. "Im afraid not inuyasha. We just have to wait and hope that she will be alright." Kaede sighed in worry, grabbing out some blood replenishing herbs and placing them around kagome. Inuyasha sat next to kagome, holding her hand as he watched over her in worry. Kaede got up and went outside to leave them alone as she told the others what was happening.

Three days passed and still kagome did not wake. Inuyasha never left her side, afraid that if he did something terrible would happen to her. Myoga arrived the third day, leaping in a panic to get to inuyasha quickly. "Lord inuyasha!" He cried out as he saw inuyasha by kagome, "thank goodness! Have you left her side even once?" Inuyasha shook his head and myoga sighed in relief. "That is indeed good news. If you had left her even for a moment it might have been too late." "Too late for what myoga?" Inuyasha asked in alarm. "If you had left her alone she would not be alive. The mating mark recognizes you as a protector and if you had left even once, the changes would be more desperate to finish, most likely killing her instantly because of her purification powers. You are the only thing that makes her feel safe enough for the changes to go slowly." Inuyasha felt fear as he realized that he could have gotten up at any time the last three days and doomed her. He held her tighter at the thought of losing her. "How much longer will this last myoga?" He whispered "it is almost complete. I would say within the next day. Just do not leave her side for anything." He started to leap off when inuyasha grabbed him again "myoga now tell me. How many are there?" Myoga gulped and then sighed in defeat "well, i sensed two souls inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded, releasing him as he thought of his pups and kagome. His gaze traveled to her stomach as pride filled him, looking down lovingly on his soon to be family. He then realized something and panic set in again. They still had not told her mother anything. He sighed and decided once kagome was better they would have to go face her. He briefly wondered how much damage the woman could do to him with that heavy thing she cooked with. He figured he would soon find out.


	22. Chapter 21

Kagome finally woke up the day after myogas visit. She looked around and saw inuyasha asleep next to her and got up quietly to walk outside. She ran into miroku and sango just beyond the doorm "kagome!" Sango cried out, hugging her, "we were just coming to check on you! How are you feeling?" Kagome thought for a moment "i feel kinda weird. Everything is so loud and i can smell everything..." Miroku nodded "inuyasha said myoga came by and told him the mating mark was changing you. You will live as long as inuyasha will now. And you seemed to pick up some other demon attributes too." He said, glancing at her sharper canines. "We are just glad that you are better. And thanks to you, we have some news of our own." He said proudly and sango held out her hand, showing off the diamond placed on it. Kagome hugged them both and squealed happily. "Congratulations guys! Im so happy for you!"

Inuyasha awoke and panicked when kagome was gone. He ran out of the door, looking for her and relaxing when he saw her in sangos arms. He frowned when he looked at her stomach. She was noticeably bigger than yesterday. He was not sure if that was normal. He walked up to her and held her when she released sango. They stayed like that for a moment and inuyasha finally spoke up. "Kagome...we need to go tell your mom whats going on. Shes probably worried sick. You havent seen her in months." Kagome sighed and nodded, worried about what her mom would say. After preparing everything to leave, she and inuyasha walked to the well and he held her as he jumped in.


	23. Chapter 22

Inuyasha leaped out of the well, setting kagome down so they could walk into the house. Kagome was nervous and suddenly felt light headed from the stress. Inuyasha noticed how pale she was and carried her into the house, setting her down on the couch. Kagomes mom came into the living room when she heard the door open. "Kagome is that you two? Its been a while since ive seen you whats been going-" she stopped at the entrance to the living room, frozen in shock still clutching a just dryed frying pan. She felt a little light headed herself and sat on the couch next to kagome as inuyasha looked down on them in worry.

Kagomes mom turned to her and placed a hand on her stomach, still in shock. "Kagome... how far along are you?" Kagome thought for a moment "around four and a half months." "But...youre so...big... you look like youre 7 months already!" Her mom said in shock. "There's two pups." Inuyasha said quietly, afraid to speak up in front of her with the cooking thing in her hand. "Oh my." Was all her mom could say for a moment. She twirled the pan in her hands, making him wince until she said, "inuyasha im assuming they are yours... inuyasha, do you love her? And the babies?" Inuyasha stood up straight and looked her in the eyes. "With all my heart and soul." Her mom sighed and nodded, turning back to kagome. "I wish i would have known sooner, but i am glad that you have inuyasha to care for you and protect you. I want you to know you and my grandkids are welcome here anytime. Im hoping they will have inuyashas ears." She smiled turning to inuyasha who blushed.

Kagome sighed in relief, expecting worse than this and nodded. She hugged her mom and got up to go lay down in her room to hopefully make her feel better. Before inuyasha followed her, kagomes mom beckoned to him to listen to her. "Inuyasha...please take good care of her." Inuyasha nodded at her, "i won't let you down ms. Higurashi." "Please inuyasha, call me mom. You are now part of the family." He nodded again and went up after kagome to see how she was doing. She was already passed out on her bed, still fully clothed. He sighed and covered her up, taking off her shoes and went to go play with her brother who had just appeared in the door and was looking at him hopefully. He gave one last glance at kagome sleeping peacefully as he left the room.


	24. Chapter 23

Kagome slept for several hours before finally waking up. She felt immensely better and got up to go find inuyasha. She smiled when she looked outside the window and saw him playing hide and seek with souta. She headed down the stairs and was accosted by her mother. She looked at her sternly and said, "you sit in that kitchen chair young lady and eat. I made you pancakes and bacon." Kagome nodded gratefully, doing as she was told. It had been so long since she had her favorite food that she was in heaven.

Inuyasha hated to admit it but he was having fun with kagomes brother. The kid was a good hider, if it wasnt for his nose, he would have trouble finding him. He got lost in thought, thinking about how it wou d be to play with his own pups. He was brought back to earth when he sensed an unwelcome smell.

There was a knock at the front door and ms. Higurashi opened it to see kagomes friends ari ami and yumi as well as hojo at the door. "Hello ms. Higurashi is kagome home?" They all cried in unison. "Why yes she is! Come on in." Her mom said as she led them to the kitchen. "Kagome!" They cried as they saw her at the table, "hojo wanted to ask you to the movies!" "Im sorry hojo i cant." "Awww...why kagome?" He asked in disappointment. To illustrate her point, she slowly stood up from the table, displaying her rounded stomach. Her friends gasped in suprise and congregated around her. "Kagome! How far along are you!? Whos the dad?! Is this why you arent coming to school?!" "One at a time guys!" Kagome cried out. "First, im about four and a half months. Second the father is-" she was cut off as inuyasha appeared behind her, growling softly at hojo because he was standing close to kagome. Hojo quickly moved back. "Inuyasha is the father." She sighed inwardly, thankful he had the sense to put on the cap. "But kagome, youre so big! You look like youre seven months already!" Kagome sighed and answered "im having two." "Oh my god!" Her friends squealed out, rubbing her stomach. "Were so happy for you!" "Thanks guys, now if you dont mind, inuyasha and i have to get home." "Aww..." the girls said, disappointed, come back to visit sometime!" Kagome nodded and started to walk outside, helped by inuyasha. Suddenly as they all stepped out a gust of wind knocked inuyashas cap off. They stared in shock at inuyashas ears before he had the sense to hurry and pick kagome up and head to the well house. "Please dont tell anyone guys!" She shouted at them desperately "or we cant come visit anymore!" They nodded in shock and watched them leap into the well, even more shocked when they disappeared in a pink flash. "Well..." hojo sighed, "do you guys want to go to the movies with me then?" The girls snapped out of their shock and squealed in happiness, linking arms with each other as they went on their way. They knew if they wanted to see kagome again, they needed to keep quiet.


	25. Chapter 24

They arrived in the feudal era and made it back to kaedes, being greeted by miroku and sango and shippo was finally home from fox training. He only stood in shock for a moment before leaping carefully into kagomes arms and looking up at her. "Kagome...does this mean that you wont have time for me anymore?" He asked, looking up at her with big eyes. "Of course not shippo! You are as much my child as they are, i will never not have time for you!" Kagome said, hugging him close. Shippo sighed in relief, patting her stomach and going up to her shoulder to ride.

"Where do you think youre going kagome?" Inuyasha growled as she picked up her bag. "We need to go get more jewel shards!" Kagome said, irritated. "Oh no. You are NOT going." He growled again and she started to growl right back. "Oh yes i am. You cant get the jewel shards without me!" She stalked past him and the others followed her, looking at the both of them nervously as inuyasha looked pissed as hell and worried. He suddenly sighed and followed as well, keeping an eye on her.

They set off, waving to kaede as they walked to the north, hoping to find the last of the jewel shards quickly. Inuyasha couldnt help but feel that his mate was in danger and it was driving his demon instincts crazy. There was a bad feeling hanging over him that increased with every step they took. His instincts were telling him he was letting his mate lead herself to her doom. He hurried and walked next to her, putting his arm around her and watching everything carefully as they walked to the next village.


	26. Chapter 25

They arrived at the next village, inuyasha becoming more uneasy as they approached. The people here did not seem normal. They were not showing any emotions at all, just going through their daily motions. Miroku reluctantly asked the village elder for a place to stay the night and the elder only nodded and showed them to an empty hut. Kagome, inuyasha and shippo took one room and miroku and sango took another. Inuyasha was still very uneasy and he pulled kagome close, trying not to fall asleep.

Miroku and sango were uneasy as well, there was something wrong with this village. They laid down next to each other and fell into an uneasy sleep, holding hands. Shippo was laying on top of kagome, protecting her stomach instinctively as he slept. Inuyasha tried to keep awake but his eyes felt heavy as he slowly drifted off.

A few hours later, miroku and inuyasha awoke with a start. There was an aura of immense evil surrounding the hut. They walked out of the rooms and met each other at the entrance of the hut. They looked outside and saw a disturbing sight. The villagers were all standing outside, demons sliding out of their throats, leaving behind an empty shell of the humans they had inhabited. Inuyasha ran back inside, waking up the others with miroku and getting ready to fight. He growled at kagome and shippo to stay inside as he ran out the door.

Kagome got her bow out and headed to the door. "But! But inuyasha said to stay inside!" Shippo cried out as he hopped onto her shoulder. "I dont care!" Kagome yelled, "i am going to help and not be a burden!" She walked outside and saw the villagers turning into demons and got her bow ready to fire. Inuyasha snarled when he saw her. "I just told you to stay inside!" "No way!" Kagome snarled back, "im helping!" She loosed an arrow and purified a few demons with what little power she had left. Suddenly, the demons all headed toward her and ignored the others. Inuyasha jumped in front of her and started slicing away with tetseiga. A demon slipped past him and bore down on kagome and shippo. Shippo lept in front of her to protect her and was knocked to the side, being completely knocked out. Inuyasha lost it and with a roar turned fully demon with his sword still in his hands


	27. Chapter 26

Kagome ran to shippos limp body and pulled him into her arms. She placed him gently to the side as her body began to shake. She felt unbridled rage pour through her as she turned toward the demon that dared to attack shippo. She continued to shake as she felt something change within her and felt her body begin to transform. She became stronger and her eyes turned red and she faced the demon, roaring at it. "How dare you hurt my son?!"

Miroku and sango stared in shock as kagome and inuyasha tore through the demons, protecting shippo from their attack. After the battle was over, kagome walked over to shippo and took him in her arms, inuyasha standing guard over them, growling at sango and miroku as they came near.

"Inuyasha and kagome are lost in their instincts." Sango explained as they backed away slowly, "we must keep our distance. They saw the attack on shippo as an attack on their own child. Until shippo is alright, they wont let us near."

Shippo stirred in kagomes arms and looked up at her, panicking when he saw her red eyes, but relaxing when he saw the worry in them. Kagome saw him look at her and she finally relaxed and turned back to normal. She hugged him and started to cry. Inuyasha turned back to normal as well, watching kagome hold shippo and thinking to himself, 'do i already think of shippo as ours? I was so angry when the demon hurt him. That it would dare...hurt our son...' Kagome kept sobbing and repeating over and over "my baby...my baby..."

Kagome finally calmed down a while later but refused to put shippo down. She carried him in her arms as they continued on.


	28. Chapter 27

In a castle, far away, naraku was pacing his study in a blind rage as he thought back to what that woman had said to him.

Flashback

A woman dressed in a purple veil and robe sat in front of naraku with a crystal ball. She stared into it for a moment before speaking in a harsh voice. "When a halfbreed and miko combine, their resulting blood will be your doom." She smirked at him, "seems like your time is up."

End flashback

Naraku knew there was only two people that she could be referring to. He casually picked up her severed head and gave it to a frightened servant girl. He had to make sure that the two were not any closer than they previously were the last time he fought them. And if they were..."well...i can make them suffer..."


	29. Chapter 28

The gang continued on their way down the road, searching for any jewel shards that might be near. Kagome gave her vial of shards to miroku, for she had a bad feeling that if she had the shards, she would doom them all.

As they went further north, their uneasiness increased. At this point they knew they were being watched. Shippo was riding on inuyashas shoulders, looking around in worry. Suddenly miroku stopped. "I sense a pawn of naraku nearby." Just as he said this, kaugra lept out of the trees and pulled out a feather, grabbing kagome and taking off as the others tried to chase her down. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as she dissapeared. Inuyasha snarled and immediately put his nose in the air and tried to sniff out where they were going as shippo cried silently, trying to help.

Narakus castle

Kaugra alighted at the castle with kagome, in front of naraku "i did not see anything different between the two my lord." Kaugra said as she looked at kagome. Kagome was thankful that her kimono still hid her belly rather well, there was no telling what naraku would do if he found out she was pregnant. Naraku turned to kagome, "i recieved an interesting prophecy about you and inuyasha. When halfbreed and miko combine, their resulting blood will be your doom." He glared at her. "So naturally, i am going to seperate you both to make sure that you never get that close. Show her to her room kaugra." Kaugra nodded and led her inside. A scared servant girl in a flowing black kimono was waiting inside a basic room. "Hello miss. Im here to watch you on naraku's orders. My name is nayru." Kaugra left the room and nayru led kagome to the bathtub to have her freshen up. Kagome was reluctant and would not cooperate. Nayru suddenly went to the door and locked it. She went back to kagome and looked at her carefully, placing her hand on kagomes stomach. Kagome panicked."Its okay i wont tell." Nayru whispered, "now i have a chance to be free." Kagome looked at her in confusion until nayru sighed and began her story.

"I have been here for two years now. Naraku kidnapped me from my village to serve him. However, i am...different from the others. You see, naraku has been using me as a...shall we say... release for mating season the past two years...only this time..." she opened her kimono slightly, showing kagome her rounded stomach before quickly closing it. "I dont want my child to be raised around all of this hatred. I dont want my child to even know its father. So, since the prophecy said that your child will doom naraku ..." she glanced up at kagome again, "i will protect your secret with my life. Naraku needs to die. My child and i deserve a chance to be free."


	30. Chapter 29

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months as the others tried desperately to find Kagome. They had searched far and wide with no luck. Inuyasha was at the end of his rope. He was beyond worried about her, it was driving him crazy. He had counted the days, and knew kagome was around 8 months along now, and she would be due in a month, making him desperate to find her. He wasnt sure why naraku had taken her, but was hoping that naraku hadnt hurt kagome or the pups.

Meanwhile

Kagome and nayru had become close friends in the unforgiving castle, protecting each others secrets. They got extra large kimonos to hide themselves. Naraku was still none the wiser, nayru reporting only that kagome had not changed since the day they brought her here. Nayru smiled whenever she thought of the freedom that was so close she could taste it.

Kagome sat by the window in her room, thinking of inuyasha and hoping that he would come find her soon. She knew that something was wrong with her but she didnt know exactly what it was, it was just a bad feeling she had. If it wasnt for nayru, she was sure she and the pups would have been killed long ago.


	31. Chapter 30

The days passed and kagome got worse as time went on. Nayru stayed by her side and helped her as much as she could, but nothing seemed to help. Kagome couldnt get comfortable at all and had a feeling of pressure in her abdomen all the time now. She was getting worried. Naraku was getting suspicious.

Inuyasha and the others had finally come within range of her scent and were getting closer to her. The castle loomed before them as they approached. Inuyasha was eager to get to kagome.

Naraku and the others were heading outside to confront inuyasha and the gang. Kagome and nayru were trapped inside, looking out kagomes window at the approaching battle. Kagome grimaced in pain as she felt a sharp stab go throughout her abdomen. Nayru noticed her discomfort and looked at her closely. She placed a hand on kagomes forehead and winced, pulling back quickly. "Kagome...youre burning up!" She looked on in worry as kagome sat still for a minute, recovering from her pain. Ten minutes later she felt it again. "Nayru...do you know anything about birthing?" Nayru looked downright panicked now. "N...no i dont know anything about it!" "Me either..." kagome explained, "but i think we are about to find out."


	32. Chapter 31

Nayru was in full panic mode now as kagomes contractions only got worse. They were now every five minutes and she was in a lot of pain. All nayru knew to do was to keep her cool and to tell her to keep breathing. Kagome hoped that inuyasha would make it in time. Nayru hoped that the guards were all outside with naraku.

Inuyasha and the others were facing naraku across the field, preparing to battle. Naraku grinned evilly at them. "Well...long time no see, inuyasha. Did you finally come for your shard detector?" Inuyasha growled as he faced him. "Where's kagome? You better not have done anything to her or i will take my time ripping you to shreds." "Me? Why i would never hurt a hair on her pretty head inuyasha...or maybe i already killed her and her body is in my castle. Which one would you believe most?" Inuyasha snarled, shaking in rage as naraku chuckled. "I recieved an interesting prophecy about you and that wench inuyasha. When halfbreed and miko combine, their resulting blood will be your doom. So naturally, i took her to keep you from getting thay close to her. And now that you are both here, i am going to kill one of you, so there is no chance of you mating her." Inuyasha inwardly felt thankfull that he didn't know kagome was pregnant but was confused as to why no one at the castle had noticed her pregnancy. He pushed that thought aside and got tetseiga in position and with a growl, lept at naraku, the others joining him as the battle began.

Kagome was still trying to remain calm and give nayru orders on what they might need. She had so far thought of blankets, towels, and a knife. She had heard that there was a cord that needed to be cut, from what she could remember from her moms talks. She wished her mom or kaede were here, but was thankful she had nayru to help her. Nayru rubbed her leg awkwardly, trying to give kagome some level of support and comfort. "Im sorry I'm not much help kagome..." nayru whispered as another contraction hit kagome. "You are being a lot of help nayru. Im glad you are here with me." Kagome smiled after the pain faded again. "Now, we are about two minutes apart, i need you to see if you can see the head." Nayru gulped and nodded, and kneeled in front of kagome, looking between her legs. She went pale as she looked back up at kagome, "yes i see the head. Is this when the pushing begins?" "Yes. I will push and you gently pull nayru, carefully and slowly." Kagome panted as she started to push. Nayru took a steadying breath and helped her with the baby. Kagome had been pushing for a few moments before finally, the baby came out. Nayru quickly cut the cord and dried the baby off and knew it was time to get it to breathe. "Sorry baby." She muttered as she spanked it, making it wail and handing it to kagome. She got back into position for the next one, which came out much easier, right after its sibling and repeated the process. She hoped there was no one in the castle to hear the babies or they would be done for. Kagome smiled down at the now content babies wrapped in her arms and looked them over. The first born was a girl with white hair and golden eyes, with white dog ears like her father. The second child was a boy with black hair and violet eyes, with black dog ears on his head. "I am going to name them Rayne and Raiden. I only wish inuyasha could have been here."

Outside, the battle was raging on, getting more fierce by the moment. Suddenly something made them all pause and turn to the castle. The sounds of a baby crying from its first breath of life somehow overpowering the sounds of the battle. Naraku cursed and turned towards it. "I knew it. I should have just killed her when she first arrived." He started to walk back to the castle, kaugra blocking inuyasha from him and fighting him as inuyasha tried desperately to get past to protect kagome.

Nayru was watching over kagome as naraku entered the room. Naraku looked at her as she stood defiantly in front of kagome to block her from naraku. "Stand aside." Naraku commanded her as he stood there. "Move aside now." Nayru took another step to block kagome even further and spread her arms out defiantly, completely blocking her from his view. She stared at him as he was shocked that she was defying his orders. She always did what he said. He went to push her out of his way when he saw her stomach through the kimonos folds. He stood there for a moment before sneering. "I see. It seems that i was not as careful this time, was i? No matter. Once it is born, i will take the child and raise it to be the strong ruler this world needs." Nayru shook her head. "No. My child will have nothing to do with you. And if you try to take my child, i will kill you!" Naraku took another step towards her. "I cannot harm you while you are carrying my child but if you do not move you will regret it." Nayru stood her ground, determined to protect the only friend she ever had. Naraku sighed "very well." And moved towards her.


	33. Chapter 32

As naraku stepped toward them again, inuyasha lept out of nowhere, barreling headfirst into naraku, slamming him into the wall. He felt fear course through him at the situation they were in. Kagome was hidden from his sight as a terrified servant girl was protecting her from naraku. He hoped she was okay. He turned back to naraku as he rose up. Inuyasha could only think of how to get naraku away from them quickly. He ran at him again, pulling his arms behind his back and slammed him into the wall again, making a hole to push him through before he could retaliate.

Sango and miroku had defeated kaugra and the guards, their bodies littering the field behind them as they ran into the castle. They found the room that kagome was in and felt relief when they saw the servant girl protecting her, her blue eyes staring at them in fear before miroku and sango lowered their weapons. "Were friends." They explained as they moved closer. "Its okay nayru." Kagome said as they approached her. Nayru relaxed as kagome sat up carefully to greet them. The babies were asleep in her arms as sango and miroku looked down and smiled at them. "Meet Rayne and Raiden." Kagome smiled up at them. They stood there for a moment before the sounds of battle got closer once again. Miroku and sango looked at each other, wondering if they would be able to move kagome and the babies. They turned as shippo entered the room, running to kagome to see his new brother and sister. "Shippo, can you transform into something and fly kagome and the babies out of here?" "Nayru too." Kagome said, looking at nayru. "You shouldn't bring me along. Naraku will not rest until he finds me now that he knows im pregnant with his child." Nayru muttered, looking down at the ground. Sango and miroku gaped at her in shock for a moment. "I dont care, i will protect you." Kagome replied defiantly, "its the least i can do for you keeping me alive and well all this time. If not for you, i would have been killed the first day i arrived. Shippo do you think you can carry us?" She turned to shippo and asked desperately. He thought for a moment and nodded. "You all will not be too heavy. Lets go before naraku gets back." Kagome carefully stood up, holding the babies, and sango took the girl, rayne, from her as they hurried as fast they could outside so shippo could transform. They helped kagome and nayru up onto shippo who was now a big balloon, miroku placing sango and rayne on him as well. "Go. I will help inuyasha." He turned to the castle as sango yelled out to him desperately "hey! You are not allowed to die on me! If you die on me, i will kill you!" Miroku smiled back at her as shippo took off, waving goodbye as he reentered the castle to find inuyasha.


	34. Chapter 33

Inuyasha and naraku were fighting in the main entrance when miroku found them. He got out his sutras and threw them at naraku, making him hiss in pain and inuyasha took the chance to cut off his arm while he was distracted. Naraku screamed in pain and rage and went after inuyasha again. "Inuyasha, we cant win against him! We need to get away! Kagome and the others are waiting for us!" Inuyasha nodded and lept at naraku once more, going past him and hitting a column, making the ceiling fall down onto naraku, trapping him. They ran out the door, naraku cursing behind them.

Kagome and the others made it back to kaedes village quickly, and had found a place for nayru to stay in the village. They welcomed her with open arms, saying that they would not let naraku touch her. Inuyasha and miroku arrived at the village a few hours after this, sango running into mirokus arms and holding him. Inuyasha looked towards kaedes hut, his heart stuck in his throat as he was nervous. His pups were here, he was finally a father. Would he be good enough? Sango finally broke away from miroku and they looked at each other, pushing inuyasha into the hut to see kagome.

She was sitting up with the babies, a smile on her face as inuyasha walked in nervously. He looked around and saw her and then he finally got to see his pups. His nervousness was replaced by eagerness to get up close and look at them. Kagome handed rayne to him first. Rayne opened her eyes and stared at him, giving him a mean look before she snuffed at him. She relaxed when she recognized him as her father from his smell. Inuyasha realized that they were both more demon than human by their intelligence. He handed rayne back to kagome and took raiden in his arms. He looked as much like him as rayne looked like kagome. He smiled at the violet eyes that raiden had inherited from his grandmother. His mom lived on in his son in a way now. He looked down upon his family lovingly as pride filled him. Kagome had done a wonderful job. He was glad she seemed okay after everything that happened. He gave raiden back and sat down next to her, leaning her into him and holding her close.

Nayru was worried about naraku finding her and putting the others in danger, but they insisted she stay. She was glad she was not alone. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere. She already started helping the village by helping kaede with herbs. She was determined to do her part.

Miroku and sango were standing outside the hut, smiling in at kagome and inuyasha and talking in whispers. "They are so lucky." Sango said as she smiled. "When are we going to tell them we are lucky too?" Miroku asked as he held her from behind, his hand going to her stomach. "Soon. Today is kagomes day." Sango smiled and turned to him, pulling him into a kiss.


	35. Chapter 34

A few months later, everyone was gathered around the campfire. The twins were 6 months old now and crawling everywhere. Sango was seven months along. Nayru had given birth a month after kagome, to a little boy with black hair with bright red highlights and red eyes she named din. She had gotten her only wish as he neither looked nor acted like his father. Sesshomaru and tashimaru were here as well with their little girl, faore who had red hair and black lowlights and crystal blue eyes. She was five months old now. They were all visiting about the recent uprise of demon attacks in the area.

"We have already killed ten demons this week alone." Tashimaru said, looking over at Sesshomaru "they are getting restless. There has to be something causing this." "They are hunting." Sesshomaru said as he looked around at the others. "What are they hunting for?" Sango asked. "I think we all know what they are looking for." Nayru replied as she looked over at din, who was playing with the other kids. "As long as the barrier stays up around the village, we are safe." Kagome said, checking the strength of her barrier as she talked. "Unless something happens to me, he could walk past the village everyday and not find it." Nayru sighed in relief, "thank you for everything you are doing for us." "Dont worry about it. When the kids are older we can go after naraku and end this once and for all."


	36. Chapter 35

Seventeen years later...

Kagomes barrier had protected them well for the past seventeen years. Naraku had sent demons out far and wide to no avail. But she knew her barrier was about to fade. She had not told the others yet, but she was expecting again and her powers were fading fast.

Din and Faore were never seperated from each other, the best of friends, still running around with rayne and raiden. They brought laughter and joy to the village. No one cared that he had naraku for a father and nayru had not told him about his father. None of the other children knew either. Din was the complete opposite of his father. He was caring and kind, and even tempered. He felt strongly for faore but was too nervous to tell her and she felt the same way, just as nervous about telling him.

Rayne was conflicted. She had been raised with shippo as an older brother figure, but lately she felt something more when she looked at him. He had turned into a handsome man, taller than sesshomaru by three inches. He was around 6 feet tall now. Kagome saw the way rayne looked at shippo and smiled to herself. She figured at least maybe if they did end up together, shippo would officially be family. Aiki, sangos daughter with black hair and brown eyes, was never far from raiden.

Din was sitting at the start of the barrier, thinking when faore came up to him. "Hey. Thinking about where your father is again?" She asked as she sat down, her green kimono folding gracefully around her. He nodded in answer, looking out over the horizon. "I just wish mom would tell me about him. She wont even mention his name. All she will say is that she used to live in a castle before i came." "Well, you know the solution, right?" She asked and continued as he looked confused, "we go looking for him. There arent too many castles around here. But we will have to leave when everyone is asleep. I dont think our parents would like us going alone. Especially when they find out why. I will tell rayne, raiden, aiki and shippo if they will come too." "You guys dont have to come..." he started to say before she interrupted him, "of course we do. We are best friends and we are not leaving you alone." He nodded gratefully and looked back over the horizon again.


	37. Chapter 36

Nayru could tell din was preoccupied that afternoon. She sat down with him at the edge of the barrier, her blue robes swaying in the wind. "Hey. Whats going on? You've been out here quite a while." "I was just thinking." He replied, looking at her, "mom...why wont you tell me who my father is?" Nayru sighed "I dont want you to know who he is din. He is well known around here and i would rather you know nothing about him than what he truly is." Din looked on and sighed as well. "Did you love him mom?" Nayru froze in place. "No. I was in love with another. He was a wolf demon who would visit the castle often until he was sent away. His name was ginta. I havent seen him since i got pregnant with you." Din saw the sadness in her eyes and made a decision. He was going to find this person and bring him to see his mom. It was the least he could do for her before he went to find his father.

Later that evening, din, faore, rayne raiden aiki and shippo were conversing in whispers about what they were going to do. They had heard from kagome that there was a wolf demon named ginta who lived to the north with a big wolf pack. They decided to start there to send him to nayru, and continue on to look for the castle after. They waited until everyone was asleep and snuck out of the barrier, one after the other.

Kagome awoke with a start in the middle of the night. She lept up and started frantically looking for her children. "Rayne! Raiden! Where are you?! Inuyasha theyre gone!" Inuyasha lept up as well and started trying to sniff out their scent. Miroku and sango ran into their hut, followed by nayru. "They're all gone! Even shippo!" Kagome started sobbing and cried out, "where could they have gone?!" "Maybe they snuck out of the barrier?" Miroku suggested. "But why?" Inuyasha asked. "Din." Nayru breathed out, "he went to look for his father and i bet you anything they all went with him. All of their weapons are gone." She held her face in her hands as she sobbed. "I should have just told him his father was an evil bastard and this wouldnt be happening." Sango patted her shoulder "its not your fault. Should we go after them?" "What if they come back and were gone?" Miroku asked. "I will wait here." Nayru volunteered, "i will send word with someone if they return." The others went to gather their old weapons and set off after the kids. Kagome let the barrier fall since she could not keep it up much longer anyway. She hoped the village would be alright until they returned.


	38. Chapter 37

Din and the others had been walking for days now and were sure it couldnt be too much father ahead. They came upon a cave surrounded by wolves and wolf demons. They were all afraid to approach except for din. He bravely stepped forward and shouted out, "is there a wolf demon named ginta here?" The wolves cleared a path and a wolf demon stepped out of the cave. "Who wants to know?" He asked as he looked around. He had black hair and red eyes. And looked around at them all again, pausing at din. He looked confused for a moment but looked away. "Are you ginta?" Din asked him as he looked him over. He looked kind of familiar to him, but he didn't know why. He had never seen this man before. "Yes i am. What are you needing?" Ginta replied looking back at him wearily. "Have you ever known a woman named nayru?" Din asked, looking closely for some recognition. Ginta felt a pang of loss go through him at her name. His eyes filled with tears as he choked out, "yes. I knew her." "Did you love her?" Din asked, seeing his tears. "Of course i did. Who couldnt love her? She was beautiful and the kindest person i have ever met. I just wish i could have saved her." "Saved her from what?" Din asked, intrigued. "Its a long story kid. Lets just say she was being held against her will in a castle to the east, and the night i was going to save her, everything went to shit. I barely escaped with my life and im sure she was killed for trying to leave." "No, ginta. Shes alive. Thats why im here. She still loves you and wants to see you again." Din said with confidence. "Who are you kid?" Ginta asked him desperate for an answer. "My name is din. Thats all you need to know. She is in kaedes village south of here. Go to her." Din motioned at the others and they took off to the east.

Ginta stood there for a moment, his brain in overdrive mode. Din was the name of his father. Why did this kid have his fathers name? And why did he feel like he knew him? He took off suddenly, running all the way to kaedes village. He hoped the child was telling the truth.


	39. Chapter 38

Nayru was pacing around the village, hoping the kids would return quickly. Kaede tried to soothe her fears, but to no avail. Nayru continued to look over the same horizon din had before he left, searching for answers. She felt a presence enter the village she thought she was imagining. That person had died long ago, but she could still feel him as if he were still with her. She sighed and turned around and froze in shock as ginta was staring back at her. "Now im seeing things. You died a long time ago. Why cant i stop thinking about you?" Ginta took a step towards her. "Im not dead nayru. Im alive. I almost did die that day but i made it out. I thought you were dead too." "If youre real...then what did you call me when we were alone together?" Nayru asked, starting to cry. "My little goddess." He whispered. Nayru sobbed and ran into his arms, pulling him close to her. "Oh ginta! Ive missed you so much! How did you find me?" "There was a teenager who told me you were alive. His name was din. How does he know you?" He looked down at her as he asked this. "He is my son, ginta." Ginta froze. "How old is he?" "Hes turning 18 next month." She said, looking at him in question. Ginta took in a breath. "Nayru...when was the last time we were together?" "The night before we were caught." She replied as he started to do the math. "Nayru...is there any chance that he might be my child?" He asked, looking closely at her. Her eyes widened and she looked into his eyes. "Yes. I didnt think of it before, but yes. He looks nothing like naraku. I even named him after your father, because he looks so much like him. Naraku had not touched me a month before that or after." Ginta felt happiness arrow through him as he thought of having a child. But then he blanched. He had unwillingly sent his own son to his worst enemies castle. He explained everything to nayru and she grabbed her weapons and got ready to leave with ginta, to look for their child before it was too late.

Din and the others were continuing on their journey to find the castle. Faore was clinging to his arm, afraid to be seperated. Rayne and shippo were walking hand in hand as were raiden and aiki. Din and faore were the only two who had not told each other how they felt yet. Din was determined to find his father, if only to see what he was like. He hoped ginta had found his mother and she was happy. They settled down to camp that night, hoping they would be there soon.


	40. Author's note 2

**does everyone like how this is going so far? Is there anything i need to change? Please let me know! I am enjoying myself on this one!**

 **Love,**

 **Lady tashimaru**


	41. Chapter 39

Inuyasha and the other parents were trying to catch up to the kids quickly. They knew that naraku had been gathering his powers all these years. Kagome still had not told the others about her condition. Her powers were now fizzling out even more, about to fade completely.

Sango and miroku were desperate to find their daughter, the only human in the group of kids, making her more vulnerable. They hoped the other kids would keep her safe.

Nayru and ginta were on the move as well, trying to find their son before it was too late. They finally caught up to the other adults by that afternoon. They quickly told the others the situation as they hurried on together.

Din and the others had finally gotten within sight of the castle. They stopped before they approached, making camp for the night. Din pulled faore to the side. "Hey...um i just wanted to tell you before i get toi scared to say this again...i love you faore..." faore smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you too din. I hope your dad is a great guy like you." Din smiled and they made their way back to camp, laying down to sleep.

The next morning, din and the others approached the castle. They knocked and the door opened up to reveal a man with long black hair and a narrow face. He looked down at them all. "Well..what have we here?" "My name is din." Din stepped forward bravely, "and i think you are my father." Naraku looked closely at him. "So i see. Has your mother not told you about me?" "No. She wont say anything about you." Din answered back, starting to get nervous. "Thats too bad. You see..." he pulled out his sword and his tentacles flew out, "im an evil sonofabitch." He grabbed ahold of din around the middle with a tentacle and lifted him off the ground. Before any of the others could react, a snarl was heard before narakus tentacle was cut from din. "Dont you dare touch my son again!" Ginta snarled as he lept back at naraku. Din looked on in shock as ginta protected him. Nayru ran to din. "Are you okay?" She asked as she looked at him. He nodded. "Mom...why did ginta say that?" "I thought naraku was your father all this time...but your father is ginta." She explained as she tried to get him and the other kids away from naraku. Naraku reached out with another tentacle and grabbed shippo, who struggled to get away. Kagome shot an arrow, but her powers would not come. Naraku laughed at her as she tried again with another arrow, getting the same result. Shippos vision started to go black.


	42. Chapter 40

They were all trying to get to shippo with no luck. Suddenly rayne let out a snarl and a ball of purple power collected in her hands. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted as she released the energy at naraku. Naraku was too slow and was hit in the chest, but was determined to do damage before he faded. He grabbed kagome with a tentacle and threw her as hard and far as he could before he disintegrated.

Inuyashas face paled as he ran in the direction she was thrown. He came upon her she had been flung into a tree and was bleeding, not moving. He ran to her and tried to see where the blood was coming from. It was coming from between her legs. He wasn't sure what to do, he couldnt fix any inside wounds and neither could kaede. Kagome finally stirred and he helped her sit up slowly. "Inuyasha? What happened?" She asked weakly. "Naraku threw you into a tree and youre bleeding kagome.." he said sadly as he looked her over. Kagome finally felt and saw the blood and pain and felt fear and sadness wash over her. "Inuyasha...please take me to kaedes...there is something i need to check on." He nodded and picked her up. He turned to the others and shouted, "we will be waiting at the village for you." He lept off with kagome as fast as possible.

Rayne was sitting with shippo and stroking his hair as he shook off narakus attack. He looked up at her and asked, "how did you do that?" Rayne thought for a moment. "I dont know. I saw him hurting you and something powerful rose up inside me. It was just an instinct i followed. Then that powerball formed and i just knew it would be his end. I couldnt stand to see you hurt." He lifted his head up and kissed her, and she kissed him back.

Din was sitting with his parents as they finally explained everything to him. He felt relieved that his father was ginta instead of that naraku person. He saw the way his mom looked at ginta and just knew that one day he would finally get a brother or sister.

Aiki and raiden were walking hand in hand towards the village and everyone got up to follow. Miroku and sango were glad that she had raiden to watch over her.

Din pulled faore into a kiss and walked with her, following the others and were thankful that it was all over.

Sesshomaru sighed as he saw his daughter kiss din. He had hoped she would marry the lord of the souths son, but he was glad she was happy. Tashimaru smiled at Sesshomaru, knowing what he was thinking, glad herself that her daughter had found love.

They continued back to the village, hoping kagome was okay.


	43. Chapter 41

Inuyasha had brought kagome to kaedes hut, hoping she could help them. Kaede looked kagome over and sat back. "Ye will be alright kagome, some of your muscles on the inside are bruised and scratched, but they will heal with time." "What about the baby kaede?" She whispered. Kaede was shocked, but looked her over again.

Inuyasha felt his heart catch in his throat as his hearing let him know what Kagome had asked kaede, even though he was outside. Why hadn't she told him? He listened closely for any sounds from them to let him know what was happening. Kaede was looking over kagome apparently, for he could hear her moving around. He was scared for their new pup. He hoped it was unharmed.

Kagome waited patiently as kaede checked her. "How far along are ye, kagome?" Kaede asked. Inuyashas ears perked up as he tried to hear an answer. Kagome replied, "around three months." "And ye still have not told inuyasha?" Kaede asked her. "No." Kagome sighed, "i didnt want him to worry about me when we had other stuff to worry about. Im afraid he will be mad at me too." Kaede sat down next to her. "Kagome, it is his child too, he deserves to know, whether he will be mad or not." "Kaede, we already have two pups, they are just now out on their own and now im tying inuyasha down again with another one." "Kagome." Kaede scolded her, "inuyasha loves ye, and im sure he would be happy to have another pup with ye. Remember how rayne and raiden lit up his eyes that day? I sure do. I have never seen inuyasha that happy before." Kagome sighed. "Okay kaede, if the baby is fine i will tell him when i leave here." Kaede nodded and resumed her work.

Inuyasha was outside pacing in place, wondering about the baby. He couldnt sit still at all. What if something was wrong with the baby? What would they do? He placed an ear to the door and listened.

"Okay kagome, im going to use my chi to listen to the baby and check for wounds." She placed her hands on kagomes stomach and concentrated. After a while she gasped in suprise. "What is it kaede?!" Kagome asked desperately. Inuyasha pressed further against the door, listening even closer, his throat dry. Kaede looked at kagome. "Well, first, there is no damage to the child. Now, it is up to ye if ye want to know the rest." Kagome nodded and kaede continued, "ye are having three pups. And they are all healthy." Kagome blanched and then there was a loud thud from the front of the hut. Kaede looked outside and saw inuyasha passed out by the door. She sighed. "It seems ye do not have to tell him after all, kagome. He does have a habit of being nosy. Ye need to take it easy from now on. Now that ye have the jewel, ye should use it so it will dissappear." Kagome nodded in shock, sitting up carefully. She decided what to wish for. As kaede left the hut, she whispered to it, "shikon jewel, make sure naraku never returns." The jewel disintegrated in her hand, dissappearing forever.


	44. Epilogue

It was a beautiful summer day. Shippo and rayne were mated and expecting their first child. Raiden and aiki were as well. Din and faore were getting married today, faore in a green kimono that had lace on the bottom. Din was in a red kimono, smiling as faore was led to him by Sesshomaru. Tashimaru and nayru were sobbing on each other, their happiness overflowing.

Ginta was standing by his son proudly, glad to be with his family. He turned to nayru and smiled. She smiled back, and the next day she told him she was pregnant. Ginta was very happy when he was told. As demons they couldnt die until killed, so they lived happily together forever.

Inuyasha and kagome were watching the wedding, smiling as they held hands. Their triplets were now 2 years old, they were all girls, tania, rana, and senka. They all had kagomes hair and eyes and inuyashas ears. They lived happily alongside the others in the village forever.

Sango and miroku went on to have five more children. They were living happily with each other until the day they died, at the age of 88. Miroku had passed in his sleep, and sango followed shortly after, holding his hand as their children and grandchildren surrounded them.

Kaede lived to the ripe old age of 102, passing peacefully in her sleep. Her last thoughts were of her sister leading her to the other side, and she hoped the others would be okay without her and not grieve for her but to be happy about the life she lived.

Sesshomaru and tashimaru went back to his castle to live, their daughter visiting them often, and they were thrilled when din and faore showed up together to announce their pregnancy. Sesshomaru tried not to show it, but his new granddaughter took his heart when she was born, she had faores eyes and dins hair. She had him wrapped around her finger from the first time he saw her. Sesshomaru and tashimaru couldnt have any more kids but they were still as much in love as the first day they met.

This was later on though. For now, they were starting an era of peace and happiness for a long time to come. As the wedding ended and din picked up faore bridal style, carrying her off into the sunset, they all felt like their lives were complete.

The end

 **i hope you guys liked this one, i may be starting a different story soon! Let me know what you think!**

 **Love forever and always**

 **Lady tashimaru**


End file.
